bakupediahfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiseman
Wiseman is the main antagonist of Mechtanium Surge arc 2. He is an imposter of Gunz Lazar. Wiseman's Guardians are the Nonet Bakugan who he released from The Doom Dimension. Information Wiseman is one of the well known masked villains in Bakugan. His other identity has been revealed to be Coredegon. Wiseman also has not made many appearances so his character has not been unveiled much. History He was first seen at the very end of episode 27 laughing. In episode 28 Wiseman somehow got into the Doom Dimension and made a deal with the Nonets to help him summon Mechtavius Destroyer again. Betadron asked "Whats in it for us?" Wiseman announced they had a common enemy: Drago as his ancestor "The Original Dragonoid" was the one who banished them. They agreed as their leader wanted revenge. At Earth they battled the brawlers, winning round 1. Reptak also came up with a theory that Wiseman was Gunz Lazar. Dragonoid Destroyer then launched Jaakor and Reptak at Coredegon and his minions while Radizen and Marucho used a Battle Suit: Blasterate. Wiseman then teleported away. In episode 29 Betadron, Kodokor and Mutabrid went with Wiseman so they could find Dan. Gunz was seen walking to an area where Wiseman was found. He battled Dan who used Drago and later Reptak. Wiseman unleashed a Sky Raider Combination called Gilderak. Dan combined Drago and Reptak to form Aeroblitz and Wiseman failed. In episode 30 Wiseman targeted Shun and Jaakor. For the journey he took Spatterix. And for back-up Stronk. Shun was on his own so took on Spatterix and Stronk without a Bakugan. Jaakor, Orbeum and Skytruss came along and battled them. Wiseman told them to fuse. Spatterix was against the idea but wanted to win the brawl so they showed Shun Scorptak, their combination. Jaakor, Orbeum and Skytruss combined too to form Magmafury, defeating Scorptak. Wiseman was pleased that he knew Shun's battling style now. In episode 31 Betadron was extremely frustrated with Spatterix and Stronk. Wiseman decided that targeting the weaker Brawlers Marucho and Mira would give them an advantage. Balista and Professor Worton went with Wiseman. Radizen went with Marucho to a power plant. Mira and Roxtor came while they were brawling. During the brawl Worton and Balista fused to form Volkaos. Roxtor later went into Bakugan form and fused with Radizen lading to Wiseman losing. In episode 32 Wiseman used the Nonets and summoned Mechtavius Destroyer but was defeated, courtsey of Mira Clay's newly invented Battle Suits. In episode 33 he headed to Bakugan Land and attacked Damdos. He used Spatterix and Stronk against Dan's Bakugan. Wiseman's Nonets combined to form Scorptak, but still lost. In episode 34 he stole 3 Battle Suits and was revealed to be Gunz Lazar in a disguise, using Tremblar against Reptak but failed to win. In episode 35 he took Betadron, Mutabrid and an excited Kodokor to test Combustoid, Clawbruk and Fortatron. Balista was offered to help as back up but refused, and discovered that Wiseman was not Gunz, but stole his mannerisms and appearance. Wiseman ended up finishing the brawl against Dan, Shun and Marucho with no outcome. In episode 36 Wiseman used all the Nonet Bakugan in another big battle after Orbeum and Skytruss found him. They also combined to form Gliderak, Volkaos and Scorptak. He also used his 3 Darkus Battle Suits and Tremblar's Mine form. He summoned the Mechtogan and won for the first time. Category:Mechtanium Surge Category:Antagonists Category:Ventus Brawlers Category:Darkus Brawlers Category:Pyrus Brawlers Category:Subterra Brawlers Category:Aquos Brawlers Category:Haos Brawlers Category:Nonet Army Category:Mechtogan